


Sparrow's Message

by bigboysucc420



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboysucc420/pseuds/bigboysucc420
Summary: A short oneshot about the letter Genji sent to Mercy.





	

It had been a long day of treating injury after injury for Angela Ziegler, who was currently stationed with an array of other doctors near a war torn village in the Middle East. She had just finished her shift, and was finally heading back to her tent for the night. It was hard work, but she wanted nothing more than to help those in need. And she did; very often, in fact. Unfortunately, however, she was not always successful. It was very rare, but there were indeed times when she couldn’t manage to save her patient. The memories of these times are stuck in the back of her mind, never to be removed. What she considered the worst of these failures, however, was not when she had failed to save a life, but instead when she did. She is, of course, thinking of when she had successfully managed to revive one Genji Shimada.

It was difficult, but she did save his life. However, it was at the cost of turning him into a cyborg. Over time, he became increasingly disgusted with his new life, eventually leaving Overwatch altogether. It was here where she felt she had utterly failed the man. She knew he was in deep turmoil, and yet no matter how hard she tried, there was simply nothing she could do. It tore at her heart greatly. All she wanted was to make his life even the slightest bit easier. After all, she was the one who had given it back to him.

She sighed, finally reaching the dark green tent. She decided to try and push those thoughts away for now. Lifting the fold of the fabric and stepping inside, her slightly older assistant greeted her.

“You got a letter, miss Angela.” In her outstretched hand was a small dark green letter. She gently took it and gave her a quick “thank you” as she stepped further in. Flipping it over, she saw her name scrawled in black ink. She tore open the envelope and reached inside, finding a folded piece of paper, and… a feather? Becoming increasingly curious, she took the paper and unfolded it, and began to read.

“Dear Angela. I hope this message finds you, and that you are doing well. The time since we have spoken last feels immeasurable. Once I left, I began to falter, and wonder if this was the correct choice. However, I continued on, and I am glad I did. I crossed paths with a wandering omnic monk by the name of Zenyatta, and it was through him that I have learned to reconcile my existence. I wanted to let you know that I am finally at peace with my life. Specifically, the life that you have given to me. Were it not for you, I would have died a fool, not knowing of the beauty and wonder that the world contains, nor would I have met you. I also wanted you to know that I never blamed you for the state I was once in, and I am truly, truly sorry if you have felt that way. In any case, this is becoming quite long, and I am running out of space with which to write. Truthfully, I miss you dearly. I was hoping that we may spend Christmas together, but that was not the case, so I will have to wish you a happy holiday from afar. I hope that you will reply soon, as I would love to hear how you are doing. From, Genji Shimada.”

By the time she had finished reading, a few tear drops had landed upon the letter. This was the last thing she expected today, but she was glad it happened. Glad that she had finally heard from him once again. Glad he was finally happy. Glad for so many reason.

“Um, miss Angela? Are you ok, sweetie?” Her train of thought was interrupted by her assistant, who was very concerned over the crying doctor. She quickly wiped her eyes and folded the letter.

“Yes, yes, I’m perfectly fine. I’m just very happy, that’s all.” She quickly took a breath, and stuffed the feather in the jacket pocket that was just over her heart. She hurried to her desk, and dug out a piece of paper and a pen. She planned on writing back just as fast as she could get words on the paper.


End file.
